The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that performs sewing based on sewing information that has been received from a user.
A sewing machine performs sewing on a work cloth by operating a needle bar, a feed dog, and the like based on various types of information (hereinafter referred to as the sewing information) that pertains to the sewing. The sewing information may include a swing width for a stitch, the length of a stitch, and a base line position that indicates a needle drop position for a sewing needle that is mounted on a needle bar, as well as the size, angle, and the like for a decorative stitch or an embroidery pattern. The sewing information is input by the user. For example, a sewing machine is known that is provided with a liquid crystal display and a transparent touch panel and performs sewing based on the sewing information that is received from the user through the touch panel. The sewing machine displays a menu screen on the liquid crystal display. Through the touch panel, the sewing machine receives the sewing information that is selected by the user.